Broken
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: Tony is Loki's toy. Will he brake him or Steve will made it in time to save Tony? TonyxLoki and TonyxSteve. Mental abuse.


"_Just ignore him. Just ignore him and he will go away._"

Tony repeated those two sentences in his head as a some kind of a mantra. He was in his workshop, fixing his hand blaster. He wasn't alone. It was happening more and more often. His workshop was his sanctuary. It was his place, his place where he could hide when he didn't want to see anyone. A place he felt safe. But he wasn't safe any longer.

"You know you can't ignore me forever," he heard a low, calm voice. The god of mischief was sitting comfortably on the couch. A couch that Tony put in the workshop for Steve. Tony didn't say anything, feeling Loki's gaze on his back.

Loki was looking at Tony with hungry eyes, a sly smile on his lips. Stark was his toy. He was perfect to play with. Messed up beyond words, too proud to ask for help.

"He is not coming," Loki whispered, but Tony still could hear him clearly, "Your Captain. He is not coming. Why would he come? I'm sure he already noticed that you are drifting away from him. Must be a comfortable situation for him."

Tony gritted his teeth. He tried to shut off his brain to not listen, but Loki's voice was echoing in his mind. His hands started to shake slightly.

Loki's smile got more sinister, darker.

"It always puzzled me how someone like Captain could be interested in someone like you, Stark," he continued, "How do you call him? Oh, yes, perfect. And what are you? Imperfect. Broken beyond repair. Why would he want you anyway? Maybe he thought that he can fix you, but realized that you are a hopeless case. That he can find someone better."

Tony dropped the screwdriver hearing that. He slumped his shoulders, digging his nails into his palms. He slowly picked up the screwdriver and continued working.

The god licked his lips. It was starting to get interesting.

"Remember the girl he saved? The one from the news?" he said, shifting in his place, "Did you know that she is Peggy's granddaughter?" he hissed, like a snake.

The brunet cringed lightly hearing that. Loki just laughed coldly seeing his reaction.

"Of course, you didn't. Why would he tell you? Her grandmother was his first love. And you know what they say about first love, Stark?"

Tony shut his eyes. "_Don't say it,_" he begged in his mind.

"First love never dies," he heard a whisper in his ear, like Loki was standing next to him. He jumped to the side, holding the desk to not fall to the floor. But Loki was still sitting on the couch. Tony looked at him, eyes wide and frightened. It was a mistake. Loki enjoyed the sight. But it wasn't the worse he could do. He leaned back on the couch, making himself more comfortable.

"So, you and Mr. Perfect, right? You thought that you will have your happy ending? That he will make your nightmares go away? That he will protect you? That he wants to protect you?!" Loki raised his voice making Tony cringe. Green eyes piercing through his mind. "A huge mistake, Stark!" he continued enjoying Tony's pain, "You deserved everything that happened to you! Never trusted, never loved, that's who you are!" Tony couldn't stand this any longer. He turned around, putting his Iron man glove on and aimed at Loki.

"Shut up!" he howled. Loki wasn't there any longer. Tony's breath was short, his legs weak and cold sweat was dripping down his back. But he was gone, it's all that matters now. He turned around. Just to see Loki standing next to him. Tony backed away with a suppressed yelp. A cold, cruel laugh ringed in the workshop.

"Think about it. How many people he saved? How much he sacrificed to save the world? And you, what you have done?" he started to advance on Tony. With every step Loki made, Tony made a step back. His eyes were wide with fear again and he started to shake.

"You made weapons. Weapons that killed people. So, so many people," he hissed. Tony swallowed thickly.

"I'm not making them anymore.." he said meekly. But his voice was weak and it just made Loki's smile more cruel.

"But you did. You can still hear them, don't you Stark? Voices. Those voices will never leave you. Men dying. Women weeping after their husbands. Children crying that their fathers will never come home. You caused so much pain," Loki shook his head as disappointed with his behavior.

"No.. shut up, shut up!" Tony darted away from him. He was shaking, tears were starting to form in his eyes. Loki wanted to see him cry.

"Tony?"

Tony lift his eyes. Steve was standing at the entrance. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He made a step towards Steve, but stopped seeing his boyfriend's features scrunched up with anger, his fists clenched.

"Don't you dare come closer," he snarled.

Tony felt his heart drop. Why Steve said that?

"I said, don't come closer!" Steve yelled again, more angry, nearly furious. But Tony didn't move. He felt Loki's hand tightening at his throat, pulling him back.

"You don't want him. He is mine," the god said coldly. "I had broken him, you can't fix him, all you can do now is throw him to trash."

"Let him go," Steve gritted through his teeth. He was looking around, as trying to find a weapon, but there was nothing near. But he will protect Tony, even if it meant fighting with his bare hands.

"But he wants to come with me, don't you Stark?" Loki said, licking Tony's cheek, looking Steve straight in the eyes. The brunet was too terrified to react.

"Don't touch him!" Captain yelled, advancing at Loki, ready to punch. He stopped seeing god sliding his free hand under Tony's shirt, placing it on the arc reactor. He laughed.

"You people are so simple. So many weaknesses to exploit," he tapped his fingers on the reactor. Steve couldn't move. He couldn't let Loki take away the reactor.

"Tony? Tony, get away from him. I know you can do it, do it for me Tony," Steve looked at his boyfriend. But Tony was a mess. Tears were flowing from his eyes and he was trembling.

"He doesn't want to get away, he wants to stay with me," Loki said in a menacing whisper, holding him closer. He slid the hand from Tony's throat, to cup his cheek. Next he turned the brunet's face, pressing a kiss on the smaller man's lips. Tony snapped his eyes wide open.

"NO!" Steve ran in their direction. Loki tapped his fingers on the reactor, making it slid from the socket. The god let him go, letting Tony fall on the floor. And then he was gone.

"No, no, damn no.." Steve repeated, looking for the place the reactor fell. Because it must be here, Loki couldn't take it away. He knew he wouldn't take it away, as killing Tony would make him lose his "toy". He saw the blue glow. Steve grabbed the reactor, falling on his knees next to Tony.

"I'm sorry, Tony, I'm sorry I didn't catch you," he said in breaking voice, turning Tony on his back in his arms. The brunet was pale and it was clear that he was in pain. "It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay," he lifted Tony's shirt and put the reactor in its place. Then he held him closely, wrapping his hands around him, waiting for him to calm down.

After a while he stopped shaking so violently and was trembling as if cold. His breath was irregular, due to the shock and fear.

"Steve.." he whined, lifting his eyes up.  
"It's okay, sweetheart, I'm here," Steve whispered, hugging him. Tony shut his eyes as tears started to flow again. He tried to stifle them in his throat, but couldn't.

"Tony, listen to me," Steve started, cupping his face, wiping his tears with his thumbs. "Please look at me, babe."

The brunet opened his eyes, making Steve's heart clench. Tony's eyes were empty, just like Loki took everything from him and replaced it with despair, hopelessness and pain.

"Whatever he said to you, those were all lies, you understand? None of that was true. None. He can't get in my head, don't let him get in yours," Steve's voice was breaking as he drew him closer again. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

There was a long pause. "Didn't want him to hurt you," the brunet finally spoke. His voice hoarse from trying to hold the cry inside.

"No Tony, if he hurts you, he hurts me. We are together in this, you're not alone, you will never be alone," he said kissing Tony's hair.

Tony flinched hearing that. He lift his hand and wiped his cheek and mouth. "You deserve better.." he said bitterly.

"I don't want better, I want you, I will always want you, please believe me Tony," Steve continued, softly kissing all over brunet's face.

Tony looked at him with sad eyes. He slightly puckered his lips, as asking Steve for a kiss. Steve drew his lips closer, kissing him gently and sweetly, letting Tony control the tempo. After a while the kiss turned into a more passionate one, and Tony wrapped his hands around Steve's neck, while Steve placed his hand on Tony's back, drawing him closer. As they parted for air, Tony was securely wrapped in his boyfriend's arms. He forgot that he had another place where he could feel safe.

* * *

I don't like cutesy FrostIron D: doesn't work for me. FrostIron is tough love, not sweet love, like Thorki or Stony. but hey, if you like cute FrostIron, fine with me~


End file.
